


Greatest Gift of All

by Faxx_no_Printer



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faxx_no_Printer/pseuds/Faxx_no_Printer
Summary: Buttercup watches Butch play with their daughter and thinks about how lucky she is to have them in her life.
Relationships: Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Greatest Gift of All

_ Truly, family is the greatest gift of all _

* * *

Buttercup heard that tell-tale shriek as she opened the doors to their home. She smiled warmly to herself, quietly locking the door, taking off her stinky sneakers and socks before floating off the stairs towards the bedroom. She already knew what she was going to see and admittedly it was a little dumb for her to get all excited over this but that didn’t stop her from getting all giddy to watch it all over again.

She blended in with her shadow just before she reached the door. Glowing green eyes stared at the man on the king sized bed, whose broad back completely covered the four year old girl underneath him.

“Dada no! No eat! A no nomnom!” Her tiny fists gripped his black curls let down from their usual spiked style.

“Yes Dada’s gonna eat this yummy tummy!” He laughed. 

He didn’t notice she was there. No, all his attention was solely reserved for their baby girl giggling and squealing loudly as he raised his head only for it to come crashing down on her chubby little tummy. A gruff  _ “omnomnomnomnom”  _ left Butch’s lips as he “ate” Aziza’s tummy. It was over for her once he did that! Aziza’s giggles quickly grew to shrieks and loud laughter. Her head thrown back into her kiddie pillow causing her once neatly combed curly ponytail to unravel. Her green eyes closed shut. In a brief act of mercy he raised his head up, no doubt a cheeky grin on his face, giving her a few seconds to calm down. The smart baby girl quickly covered her tummy with her chubby hands, to protect it from the  _ “noms” _ he was going to give it. The onslaught didn’t stop however.

“Oh what’s this?” She could practically hear Butch’s smile

“No nomnom Dada” 

“No nomnoms?” Aziza shook her head and smiled proudly. Butch squinted his eyes, put his thumb under him chin and stroked his imaginary beard making her giggle.

“Covering your stomach huh? Hmm smart, smart…” His hand left the ghost beard and swiftly moved to the sole of her chunky feet, “But I’m smarter”.

His fingers danced on her feet and between her tiny toes, causing another eruption of laughter. Her hands instinctively went to stop her father’s hands at her feet, leaving an opening for Butch. Immediately, his mouth met the poor stomach, but instead of “nomming”, he blew a raspberry. Aziza clearly was unprepared for that, and absolutely lost her mind, causing Butch to prematurely lift his head to let out a gaffaw of his own.

They continued their tickle game until Butch rolled on his back and let Aziza crawl on his chest. She smiled and tried to blow raspberries on Daddy’s neck, only to leave dripples of spit. A  _ “grooooss” _ escaped his lips causing her to laugh. The giggles would eventually dissolve into a wide yawn and her eyelids would start to flutter. Her chubby cheek nuzzled in her Daddy’s chest as Butch’s hand carefully took out the messy ponytail out her hair. Once her loose curls were free, his fingers ran through her scalp slowly. The rhythmic pattern of the fingers soothing her scalp caused her eyes to close. Her breathing slowed, and just before Aziza’s tiny but tell-tale snore left her lips, a deep  _ “I love you baby girl”  _ rumbled out of Daddy’s chest. Her own soft  _ “Wuv you Da”  _ left her lips before she drifted off to sleep. Butch gazed at their daughter with a softness only reserved for their little family. His smile was small and genuine, radiating with a warmth only they got to feel.

Watching all this always made Buttercup feel things.

She’d feel her eyebrows turn upwards and her eyes burn a little. Her throat got a little clogged with the butterflies that tried to escape her stomach. Her heartbeat slowed and synced in time with theirs. She felt her cheeks tug into a smile and a tear run down her cheek.

She’d feel an overwhelming sense of pride knowing that she gave birth to that beautiful baby girl and had her with this amazing man who would never shut up about how beautiful and smart their baby was. A strong wave of closeness would wash over her, seeing just how attached and intimate her child is with her Daddy. Felt this overbearing elation after witnessing such a cute, affectionate scene between those two. 

She’d feel an all consuming, powerful rush of love that she only felt with Butch and Aziza. She always felt it with Butch. It slowly built itself in her after they became friends, but came to her in full bloom that night he confessed on the rooftop of that skyscraper. It only deepened when they started dating. To be fair, it wasn’t all that different from hanging out, but had this indescribable feeling associated with it. It only got deeper when she got pregnant. Watching Butch crawl on top of her, place his forehead of her flat stomach, kiss it and let out a soft, reverant  _ “Thank you”  _ as they both silently cried tears of pure joy made her feel indescribable things. He would talk to her stomach through all nine montha, and every single time without fail, fall alseep on it only to have their baby kick his face. It only deepened when Aziza finally came into the world. Butch cradeling the loud, crying, tiny baby in his big, robust arms with tears running down his face as he whispered a small, shaky  _ “I love you”  _ made Buttercup feel so much. The emotions felt when she nursed Aziza for the first time, and those tiny hands firmly held her as she ate or when she started babbling with Butch about how pretty Mama is. The gratitude for having such a loving family could not be explained.

It was all just so much and so indescribably good.

No words could describe how much she loves them. This kind of love had no label nor title that could encompass all she felt when just thinking about them. Hearing her baby coo  _ “Daddy” _ , watching her tiny arms stretch to reach him and tiny hands grab him tight like she’d never let him go. Listening to the warmth in Butch’s voice trying to soothe her when she wakes up at all hours of the night. Seeing her slowly drift back to sleep in his arms, head tucked between his collar and chin. Feeling the love that radiates off of them, in all those special moments they spend together was just...so perfect.

Her life was just perfect. 

A house and business they could afford after saving up her years worth of stipends given to her by the citizens she saved. Sisters and brothers in law that loved to shower their little niece with affection and praise. 

Her family was just so...perfect.

A beautiful bundle of joy that talked so much for her age because Daddy would have full on discussions about snack times and Bubble Guppies with her. A handsome man, whom she loved with all her being, who spoiled her to death giving anything those jade irises desired, who just loved them both unconditionally at all times. Oh gosh she…

Buttercup slowly made her way out the shadows and walked to her lover and her baby. “Hey ba-. Baby, baby” Butch scooped up Aziza before gently placing her on the bed. He walked over to his lover, face full of concern. Her eyes were red, lips were trembling, nose sniffling, tears like waterfalls pouring down her face. It was all just too much. All these emotions, all this gratitude and joy and passion and love she felt just….

His arms wrapped around her. She buried her face in his chest where Aziza just was and...God she loved them...it was sappy as fuck but she really did...

“Butterfly what’s wrong?”

“Nothing...nothing’s wrong it’s…” The words couldn’t come out. She just felt so much. Gosh this motherhood shit was making her so sappy and sentimental but she just couldn’t stop. It was all just so...perfect.

* * *

After what felt like hours of crying she finally lifted her head up and looked at her...perfect man. “I saw you with Aziza just now. Gosh, Butch...I- you two were” The words were quickly jumbling up in her brain. Her eyes started swimming in their tears again and her voice came out barely a whisper. “I just love you both so much.”

That warm, handsome smile reserved only for their family bloomed on Butch’s face again. He kissed her forehead and hugged her closer. Eventually, she stopped and finally got in the shower. She came back dressed in his shirt, which let’s be real here, was her nightgown and laid on the left of her beautiful baby girl. Her hands met her tiny left hand that gripped her fingers on instinct. Aziza did the same for Butch, who was on her right, staring at her like she was the only thing in the universe. Her cheeks were starting to hurt cause she’s been smiling so much but fuck man she was feeling things all over again…

Buttercup’s eyes met Butch’s . His forest green eyes were wet and his smile broadened with hers. Their other hands met on Aziza’s stomach, fingers intertwining.

No words needed to be said at this moment. They both understood what they were feeling. They could practically hear each other’s thoughts, as they thanked whatever power was up there for the perfect gift. Their beautiful baby and each other.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this far. Please leave any critiques you have in the comments section below.


End file.
